Women is his life: Cissnei
by Kikay-06
Summary: How a SOLDIER and a Turk ends up having undeniable attraction to one  another. Even with betrayal and pain, they cannot find the courage to fight  each other. First part of the Seris Women in his life.  ZackxCissnei


_Women is his life: Cissnei._

_This is the first part on the series of Women in his life. Its about the relationship that he shares with Cissnei. How their friendship develop. How a SOLDIER and a Turk ends up having undeniable attraction to one another. Even with betrayal and pain, they cannot find the courage to fight each other._

Her sun eyes practically attracted all the male is the room and specially by the way she carried herself with the simple but elegant black cocktail dress that she was wearing. On her right was her teammate Reno on a blacksuit, a handsome and playful young man and on her left was Rude, a bald and muscular guy. In front of them was a tall man with long black hair, Tsung.

Tonight was a night for night that some Soldier's hard work will finally pay theses soldiers was, Zack Fair. Being in Soldier 3nd class, with his dedication, hard work but outgoing personality, he got promoted in less than 2 months. His never ending assignments, injury and lack of sleep was indeed worth it, being promoted to fast caught him in shock that he shed a couple of tear and a gave his mentor; Angeal a bear hug. This got to be one of his happiest day, A step closer to his dreams. His wish of becoming a 1st class Soldier was mere foot steps away and he wasn't going to stop until he attain that dream.

" If i keep up on this rate, i will be SOLDIER 1st class in no time!" Zack said in a very cocky tone. Despite his arrogant personality, Zack Fair is a very friendly guy. He was a Joker and the a jerk. He would be always smiling whenever you see him. His outgoing character does get his in trouble time to time but his hard work and perseverance makes up for it. From afar, a certain lady watch him with attentive eyes as he continuously make a fool of himself.

Kunsel, Zack's best friend, 2nd class Soldier shook his head at his friend. " Zack you are full of yourself. Stop being so damn arrogant."

" Can't handle the truth Kunsel? Wanna bet i'll make it 1st Class soldier before you? I know for a fact that i will." His head held high and hand on his hips. Kunsel grimace and let him do his the best friend of a huge show off had its advantage and disadvantage. For one; girls diggs Zack and Cause of Zack, Kunsel gets to meet lots and lots of girls. On the down side, girls _only_ wants and idolize Zack. Not that he mind..

" Well your a confident one." A feminine voice said behind the two SOLDIERS. Both men turn their head and found a lady, with a petite figure, her orangish hair in soft curls and her bright eyes was sucking them in. She had a smirk on plastered on her beautiful face.

Zack scratch the back of his head and grin at the girl. " heheh, i didn't know i was talking _that_ loud."

" Uh huh." The lady nodded her head while sipping on her wine glass. They could they by the way that she look at them, that she some kind of snobby girl. A Brat who always criticize everyone and never appreciated any thing. Still, Zack couldn't act rude to this girl, specially a pretty girl and he was always sucker for beautiful eyes and her eyes was one in a million.

" Zack Fair, 2nd Class Soldier at your service." He introduce himself, full of energy and enthusiasms and took out his hand for a polite handshake. He always knew how to make a good impression, hopefully his able to swoon this up-tight babe.

" Zack Fair, huh? Nice to meet you too." She said gently and shook his hand.

" So, who did you come with?" Zack asked casually. Smiling at her which made the cute girl raise her brow. Being surrounded with Reno and Rude, hearing them exchange stories about this and that girl, made her super cautious how she should act toward a guy. She basically knows all the tactics that guys use or do to show that they are interested in you and smiling is one of them. Yet, smiling is everything.

She rose an eyebrow, she didn't quite understood his question.

He didn't know why, but her gaze seems to pierce right through again, he scratch the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

_Must be a habit,_ she thought.

" I mean, your brother is he a SOLDIER? That's why your here, right? Your here to celebrate his promotion." He said as if he know what he was talking about. Hoping that she was indeed there cause of her brother and not for a boyfriend.

" What make's you think I'm here with my brother? " Her eyes narrowed in amusement.

" Then maybe be an uncle ? Cosine ? Boyfriend ?" Zack continued to flash his smiles that melts any girl in town, but not this particular chick.

Kunsel elbow him hard and grinned at the pretty girl. " Im sorry but my friend talks a lot." And then he mouthed Zack to '_shut up,your not making a good impression_'

" _Hey_! I was just trying to be friendly!" The loud guy said as he rub the part where Kunsel elbow him. " Anyways, you never answer my question."

" Zack Fair, talking to much will get you killed." The lady told him. "Haven't you learn that? If _that _basic information doesn't get through your head, then _you_ being a 2nd class SOLDIER must be a mistake." She said arrogantly a small smile tugged on her lips when she saw him frown a little. She could tell that she hurt his ego.

" Hey! Well that's not very nice! Just to let you know, I'm the number one in my group! Im the strongest and smartest out of all the other 2nd Class Soldier. If you don't believe me i'll prove it to you. - Angeal! HEY ANGEAAAL! Come over here!-" He shouted to the respectable man, earning Reno and Rude to watch them carefully.

" Angeal, can you please prove to this fine young lady that i am the best of the best!" He said proudly to his mentor who gave him a squeeze on his shoulder.

Angeal let out a small laugh. " Are you bullying my favourite student?" His black orbs found her bright brown's. She smiled in glee, finding it funny how this, SOLDIER handles situations.

" Just giving him pointers if he doesn't wanna die young." She said eyeing Zack Fair.

" Please continue to lecture him. He does not listen to me. Its like words coming inside one ear then goes out in another. I've lost hope maybe if a _young fine lady_ teaches him, he'll actually listen." The noble man said and left with Kunsel following him right behind leaving Zack and her all alone.

" Cheer's on your promotion." She said as they toast earning herself a wink from the young man. She rolled her eyes, She was a turk. She was immune to these kind of stuff.

She had to admit, his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. His green orbs seems to hypnotize her and she couldn't ignore that fact that he was also good looking and had a nice build. Not to muscular but not to thin either. Although, he was a bit conceived and childish, there was no denying that she was attracted to him.

" hehehe, i guess i need to pay more attention." He Grinned at her. At that time, a red head man approaches them, surprisingly making Zack a little uncomfortable. Specially on how he notice that the man kept throwing deadly glares at him since he start talking to the cute girl.

Zack watch as the tall man bend down and whisper something on her ears. She nodded her head and finish her wine. " Well, its very nice to meet you, Zack Fair. I hope we cross path soon." She said, turning around and headed to the door.

Zack doesn't know why but he grab her shoulders and force her to turn around. He notice how her eyes gave him a confuse, mix with shock look. " Im sorry, i didn't mean to- umm touch you." He shook his head vigorously once he saw her eyes change from shock to you-are-weird-look. " I mean, i didn't mean to do _that _but i think its a bit rude on how i introduce myself and you didn't."

" Your asking for my name?" She ask him.

He grinned at her and let out a shy smile. " I think its fair enough. You know my name and i think i should know yours too."

She flash him a cute smile, her eyes sparkling brightly as she spoke. " How about this. Once you'll be promoted to 1st class SOLDIER, i'll tell you my name." She turn around and continue to walk, only for Zack to follow her. She wasn't the type to open up easily. Specially telling her name. Even Reno and Rude calls her Cissnei, her given name by Tseng.

" How will you know when will i be promoted?" He asked her, as he walk beside her. Eyeing her, waiting for her to answer. He was such a pest.

" Oh don't worry. I'll know." She assured him. She know's everything that's going on. She was a Turk for god sake, but he doesn't know that.

" I know I'm good looking and all. I mean, I'm the whole package. Good looking, Strong, a SOLDIER and Smart, but you don't have to stalk me now. I know there was a reason why you came an talked to me."

She scoff at his pompous character. " Stalk you? Good looking and Smart? Are you sure your not talking about your friend? I'll see you around." She teased him a little.

He watch her leave the room, her hips swaying left to right, her hair following. She turn around and they lock eyes for a second. " By the way Zack Fair, Becareful. Being a 2nd class SOLDIER isn't that easy, so becareful. Take care of yourself, and don't talk to much. You;ll get yourself killed." She express her worry before she leaves for her new assignment.

6 Months later she receive a text message Sent by Angeal that he will be throwing a party to celebrate his favourite student promotion. She smiled like a fool and confirm that she will not miss it.


End file.
